


Benny the Vampire Slayer

by Samantha_Mars



Series: Benny the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Gen, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Screenplay/Script Format, Trans Female Character, Willow - Freeform, giles - Freeform, xander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Mars/pseuds/Samantha_Mars
Summary: Jane Espenson (who I adore) brought Billy into Buffy canon during her run on the Dark Horse Buffy comic (Season 9 #14). I liked the idea of a boy (gay), who was inspired by the Slayers to become a hero, and whose stereotypically "feminine energy" tied him to his exemplars.But I got to thinking; what if the mantle of the Slayer fell on the shoulders of a girl who was the only person who really knew she was a girl? So, yeah, this is a Buffy reboot of sorts, with the slayer as a Latina trans girl. The rest of the crew are there, hopefully, in personality, even if their outward shells might also be a bit different.In screenplay form, because I am a nerd.Hope you like!





	Benny the Vampire Slayer

**Benny the Vampire Slayer  
It’s not what you’re thinking. Or maybe it is.**

(March 20, 2018)

Written by: Samantha Mars

  
  


FADE IN:

  
  


EXT. TAMANAWIZ REC. CENTER –NIGHT

The rec. center crouches in the gloom, a squat, entirely functional looking building

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. REC. CENTER ENTRANCE – CONTINUOUS

  
  


TRACK past the front desk. Quiet computer monitors. Two vending machines. Not much else.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. REC. CENTER HALL – CONTINUOUS

  
  


We track along the wall, past cork bulletin boards packed with flyers and scheduled events. Spanish features as prominently as English on the assorted flyers. We can hear the faint sounds of splashing and laughing.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. SWIMMING POOL - CONTINUOUS

  
  


The room is dimly lit. Wavy reflections of light play along the rafters and walls. Two teenage GIRLS sit at the far end of the pool, their bare feet dangling in the water. Their conversation is muffled.

  
  


ANGLE: GIRL #1

  
  


GIRL #1 is classically pretty, blonde and fashionably dressed.

  
  


She tilts back a flask, then gasps and blinks her eyes.

  
  


GIRL #1

And I swear to God, he had a tattoo of a dolphin!

  
  


GIRL #2 is pretty as well, but much more rough-looking than her friend; dark haired, and leaning more towards the gothic.

  
  


GIRL #2

(laughing and singing)

They call him Flipper, Flipper, faster than lightning!

  
  


Both girls break into fresh peals of laughter at this, possibly inebriated. There is a sound of a door closing from the hallway, and both girls freeze, suddenly quiet.

  
  


A flashlight streams from the dressing room area, and a middle-aged GUARD steps into the pool area.

  
  


GUARD

(disgusted)

Ah, for Pete’s sake. You kids **know** you shouldn’t be in here.

  
  


The two girls pull their feet out of the pool, gathering up jackets, flask and shoes.

  
  


GIRL #1

We were just – we were just going.

  
  


GUARD

Yeah, I don’t think so. We’re gonna call your parents.

(looking around)

How’d you two even get in here?

  
  


Girl #2, who is zipping up her boots, points to a skylight 20’ overhead.

  
  


The guard shakes his head, and starts walking towards the girls.

  
  


GUARD

Uh-huh. Pull the other one.

Look, I know this is all a big joke to you, but it’s not really safe out at night.

  
  


Girl #2 stands, and makes a sudden LEAP, clearing the entire width of the pool easily, to LAND next to the guard. Her face has transformed from a bored goth-girl to that of a THING OUT OF NIGHTMARES.

  
  


The guard scrabbles for his walkie-talkie, but Girl #2 swats it from his hand, and it splashes into the pool.

  
  


She bares HORRIBLE FANGS and BURIES them in his neck, pulling the guard to the ground. Girl #1 walks up to the scene, her face beatific.

  
  


GIRL #1

Yeah. We know.

(beat)

Sable, don’t slurp. It’s gross.

  
  


BLACKOUT

END OF TEASER

  
  


CREDITS

  
  


**Act One**

  
  


EXT. VERANO FAMILY HOME - AFTERNOON

  
  


The Verano’s home is a modest, two story affair. The yard is well-kept, and the exterior is reasonably clean. The front porch has a small deck, furnished with comfortable looking chairs and a small table. A lone American Sycamore graces the front yard.

  
  


An old muscle car pulls up in front of the house, rap blasting from the speakers.

  
  


The passenger door opens, and BIENVENIDO “BENNY” VERANO, a slender teenager, exits the car, shouldering a backpack. She is small for her age, and androgynous in appearance, but not nearly enough for people to see her as the girl she feels she is. She starts to close the door when her older brother, CARLOS VERANO, turns down the music.

  
  


He leans over the passenger seat, holding a brown bag out to his sibling.

  
  


CARLOS

Benny, you gotta start eating your lunch.

  
  


BENNY

Yeah, I know, I just… forget.

  
  


CARLOS

**How** can you forget to eat? You need some meat on you, B.

Tell mom I’ll be home for dinner.

  
  


Carlos shuts the door, and the car pulls away from the curb, volume restored to window-shattering. Benny follows the sidewalk up to the house, and enters.

  
  


INT. VERANO KITCHEN – A MINUTE LATER

  
  


Benny stands in front of a trash can. She fishes a portion of her lunch out of the brown bag, and it looks like it has been smooshed to bits.

  
  


She turns a mangled empanada over in her hand, then toes the can open, dumping the whole of her lunch inside.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. BENNY’S BEDROOM – MAYBE A FEW HOURS LATER

  
  


Benny is sitting on her bed, school books spread out around her, along with a ring of crumpled papers, an old laptop near her feet. She has a Trig book lying open next to her, and is staring at a paper in her lap.

  
  


She scratches at the paper for a few seconds then looks in the back of her book. She makes a frustrated noise and flips the book shut.

  
  


BENNY

(to herself)

Whatever.

I’m sure the minimum wage will be **way** up by the time I’m out of school.

  
  


A beat, then Benny reaches forward and grabs her laptop. She settles it in her lap, opens a browser window.

  
  


She opens a favorite, and a fashion website pulls up, with picture after picture of beautiful formal dresses. The look on her face as she scrolls through them occupies the space between longing and sadness.

  
  


There is a knock at her door and Benny’s dad, MATEO VERANO, barges into the room.

  
  


MATEO

Hey buddy, your mom’s working late—

  
  


Mateo stops short as Benny slams her laptop shut, and sits bolt upright, her face coloring.

  
  


MATEO

Um.

(clears throat)

I’m in charge of dinner, so what do you want on your pizza?

  
  


BENNY

(a little too brightly)

Oh- uh, Yeah! Whatever, papá!

  
  


You can cut the awkward in the room with a knife. Mateo starts to back out slowly, but then he pauses at the door.

  
  


MATEO

Mijo, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?

Curiosity is a natural part of becoming a man.

I mean… I just… Well, I couldn’t imagine what things would have been like if I had high-speed

internet at your age, but… Just remember that real girls aren’t like what you see on

some of those sites, okay?

  
  


BENNY

(turning even more red)

Papá…

  
  


MATEO

No. It’s okay, Benny.

I should have respected your privacy.

I’ll…uh, I’ll call for you when it’s time for dinner.

(beat)

Remember to wash your hands.

  
  


The door shuts, and Benny flops back on her bed, covers her head with a pillow and screams.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. AN ALLEY – NIGHT (THE DREAM)

  
  


CLOSE UP: SHOES

  
  


A poor man’s shoes, walking down the alley. Echoing in the emptiness.

  
  


ANGLE: THE MAN

  
  


Walking tentatively, far away. Suddenly the camera RUSHES at him like a predator – he turns just as it reaches him and –

  
  


ANGLE: A CANDLE BLOWING OUT.

  
  


We HEAR CHILDREN CHANTING a schoolyard song eerily in the blackness, on top of sinister WHISPERS, and we see

  
  


ANGLE: THE ALLEY

  
  


And the man, face down, unable to crawl, clawing his way along the ground in terror – and his body is YANKED out of frame with incredible speed.

  
  


ANGLE: A MAN

  
  


A well-dressed man, dark skinned and immaculate, watches the whole thing happen, his face stoic as a stone.

  
  


ANGLE: A GIRL IN BED

  
  


The bed is clearly Benny’s, evidence of the Trig homework from earlier still in view. The person tossing and turning looks a lot like Benny, but also **clearly** looks like a girl. The camera moves down to reveal the shadow of someone – something – approaching her – and we hear an impossibly low voice:

  
  


VOICE (O.S.)

I’ll take you… like a cancer…

I’ll get inside you and **eat my way out**…

  
  


ANGLE: A POOL OF BLOOD

  
  


ANGLE: A DEMONIC LOOKING MAN WITH A RED RIGHT HAND

  
  


ROARS out of the shadows and we

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. BENNY’S BEDROOM – MORNING

  
  


Benny’s eyes snap open. She slowly pulls herself to sitting. Her thick mop of hair shows the results of a night’s uneasy sleep. Her mom, ALEJANDRA VERANO, calls from downstairs.

  
  


ALEJANDRA (O.S.)

Benny!

  
  


BENNY

I’m up!

  
  


ALEJANDRA (O.S.)

Willow’s here already!

What are you doing?

  
  


BENNY

(to herself)

I’m making a lightsaber out of ducks…

  
  


ANGLE: BEDROOM WINDOW

  
  


The window is slightly ajar.

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY

  
  


Benny notices the barely open window. She looks confused, goes to the window and shuts and locks it.

  
  


EXT. STREET - MORNING

  
  


Benny is walking with WILLOW REDHILL. It is obvious they are best of friends. It is also obvious that Willow is intelligent and sweet. Her fashion sense might not meet with popular acclaim, but she has a style all her own, and she comes close, at times, to owning it. Her afro has been wrestled into a bun, but it seems to be rapidly escaping its confines.

  
  


WILLOW

He thought you were looking at **porn**?

  
  


Benny shushes Willow frantically, looking around to see if anyone is near. The sidewalk is uncontested.

  
  


BENNY

I think so.

(furtively)

And the thing that sucks is that it’s less embarrassing to let him think that,

than to tell him I was just looking at prom dresses.

  
  


WILLOW

You should just tell them. They love you—

  
  


BENNY

(panicked)

No!

  
  


WILLOW

Listen, they love you and they’ll understand!

  
  


BENNY

Do you wanna kill my dad? Because that’s how we kill my dad.

There is nothing in the world he loves to say more than “my two sons”.

  
  


WILLOW

He might be sad for a while, but he’ll get over it!

You’re 16! I don’t know why puberty has given you a pass so far,

but if your dad is any indication, facial hair features pretty prominently in your future!

  
  


BENNY

Carlos didn’t start shaving until he was 18…

  
  


WILLOW

But it’s **going** to happen!

You know you can’t get blockers without your parents’ permission, Benita!

It’s going to happen, and you’re going to be miserable,

and I love you too much to be quiet about it!

  
  


BENNY

(sighing)

It’s… it’s not that easy.

  
  


Willow nods, seeming ready to let it go, as she has so many times before. The pair comes to an intersection, and wait for the light.

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY AND WILLOW

  
  


Willow glances at her friend, seeming to notice Benny’s weary expression.

  
  


WILLOW

More bad dreams?

  
  


BENNY

Yeah. Every night this week, so far.

  
  


The light changes, and they cross.

  
  


WILLOW

Maybe it’s anxiety from—

  
  


BENNY

(cutting her off, exasperated)

Willow…

  
  


WILLOW

Sorry. But it **could** be…

  
  


Benny gives Will a “patience-for-now-but-you-still-might-wind-up-with-a-kicked-shin-if-you-keep-it-up” look.

  
  


WILLOW

Has it just been more monsters and killing?

  
  


BENNY

And that black guy in a suit, who just stands there and watches it all happening.

  
  


WILLOW

(trying to lighten the mood)

Just stands and watches?

Are you saying black people are lazy?

  
  


BENNY

Oh come on, everyone knows that’s Mexicans.

  
  


We notice now that other kids are starting to crowd the street. Benny and Willow fall silent and merge in with the throng of kids who are crossing over to walk through a large parking lot. Camera pans back to reveal a large-ish, small town high school; Tamanawiz High.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. TAMANAWIZ HIGH SCHOOL – A FEW MINUTES LATER

  
  


Benny has followed Willow to her locker, which is just across from the library.

  
  


Benny leans against Willow’s neighbor’s locker while Will pulls one of her multitudinous books from its depths.

  
  


WILLOW

You’ve got to remember to take into account the requested domain,

if you’re going to use inverse function values properly.

  
  


BENNY

If you die before me, I call dibs on your brain.

  
  


WILLOW

Gross. Benny, you are **so **smart, but Trig

requires a lot more attention than you’ve been giving it.

You need to focus.

  
  


BENNY

I’m sorry, did you say something?

  
  


WILLOW

Ha and ha. Seriously, you and Xander should come by the tutor room at lunch.

  
  


BENNY

(smiling wickedly)

Me **and** Xander?

  
  


WILLOW

Shut up.

  
  


BENNY

Speaking of people who should tell people things.

  
  


WILLOW

Okay. I… totally deserved that.

  
  


A five minute warning bell rings.

  
  


WILLOW

Bleargh. I better get going.

  
  


BENNY

Yeah, me too.

  
  


Benny backs up, waving to Willow as she goes down the hall, and turns, smacking right into someone. Books pelt the tiles as they slip from her victim’s hands.

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY

  
  


BENNY

Omigosh! I am so sorry!

  
  


CLOSE UP on Benny’s hands as she starts gathering the books up.

  
  


BENNY

I’ve been so clumsy this week!

  
  


We pan up with Benny as she stands, juggling the 7 books she has picked up. Benny’s eyes widen in shock as she sees who she has run into.

  
  


The man standing before her is the man of her dreams, and not in a good way. It's the man who stands and watches, while people around him die.

  
  


The WATCHER seems to be in as much shock as Benny. When he speaks his accent is Queen's English, with a touch of what someone in the know would recognize as Ugandan.

  
  


WATCHER

(stunned)

It’s you.

  
  


BENNY

(equally stunned)

It’s me?

  
  


WATCHER

(perhaps even more stunned)

But you… you’re supposed to be a girl.

  
  


BENNY

(terrified)

I am… late for class.

  
  


Benny fumbles the books over to the Watcher’s arms, and turns and bolts down the hall.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. GYMNASIUM – 20 MINUTES LATER

  
  


We see a spacious gymnasium, rimmed with basketball standards and the like.

  
  


We track through the gym, a huge scoreboard reads “Tamanawiz Razorbacks”, and the middle of the floor bears a logo of a ferocious-looking boar.

  
  


Teen boys are engaging in trials of physical prowess. Benny is on a mat, trying to do sit-ups, while her friend, XANDER DE LA CASA, holds her feet. Xander isn't a giant, but he's fit in the way of mildly athletic teenage boys. He's handsome, in his own, awkward way, but a lack of confidence often keeps people from seeing the person he really is.

  
  


XANDER

Eight…

Nine…

Ten…

Eleven…

Eleven…

Four…

  
  


Benny falls back, laughing.

  
  


BENNY

You’re a jerk.

  
  


XANDER

Yeah, but I make up for it with my immaculate personal hygiene.

  
  


BENNY

Keep telling yourself that.

(beat)

So, Will wants us to go visit her when she’s tutoring at lunch.

  
  


XANDER

Sure. Maybe I can get her to help me with my Huckleberry Finn report.

  
  


BENNY

And by “help” you mean have her write it.

  
  


XANDER

(smiling)

If she gets frustrated with me and takes over again, what am I supposed to do?

  
  


BENNY

Your own work?

  
  


XANDER

Now, see? That’s just crazy talk, right there.

  
  


COACH’S WHISTLE sounds (OS).

  
  


ANGLE: COACH

  
  


Coach is reading a sports magazine, doesn’t even look up as he bellows.

  
  


COACH

Okay, ladies, trade places!

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY AND XANDER

  
  


Benny sits up and Xander takes her place.

  
  


XANDER

Ladies? Coach needs some new material.

  
  


BENNY

(distracted)

Uh-huh.

  
  


XANDER

What’s up?

  
  


BENNY

Um. Have you seen a new teacher around?

A black guy, wears expensive suits? Sounds kinda British?

  
  


XANDER

Oh! You mean the new librarian?

  
  


BENNY

New librarian? What happened to Mrs. Sanders?

  
  


XANDER

I dunno.

(huffing)

Are you even counting?

  
  


BENNY

Right. Sorry.

Uh, ten?

  
  


Benny’s count is interrupted as a BASKETBALL makes sudden, VIOLENT CONTACT with her head.

  
  


ANGLE: BASKETBALL

  
  


The ball rolls against the bleachers and then back within reach of Benny.

  
  


ANGLE: THE BOYS

  
  


A group of BOYS are standing at the other side of the gym, laughing. They are handsome, strong looking, almost-grown-men. One of them points to the ball, and motions.

  
  


BOY #1

Nice catch, niña.

Can you throw it all the way back or do you need me to come closer?

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY

  
  


Benny stands and scoops the ball up, her movements extremely self-conscious.

  
  


She gathers up all her strength, obviously terrified of falling short while the entire class is watching. She tosses the ball as hard as she can and

  
  


ANGLE: BOY #1

  
  


The ball SLAMS into Boy #1’s chest, knocking him onto his back. He slides a foot or two across the gym floor, squeaks and all.

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY

  
  


Benny looks gob-smacked. She looks down at her hands then back over to where Boy #1 is lying, trying to catch his breath.

  
  


ANGLE: GATHERED STUDENTS

  
  


We see the same expression on all the students’ faces.

  
  


ANGLE: COACH

  
  


Coach lowers his magazine, and glares at his class.

  
  


COACH

What the hell are you all standing around for?

Gimme 20 laps!

  
  


Students GROAN as they stand up, or move away from the basketball standards, and start to run around the outer perimeter of the gym, each student in turn giving Benny a look of scorn.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. LIBRARY OFFICE – CONTINUOUS

  
  


The Watcher from Benny’s dreams sits at a desk, folders and papers spread out neatly in front of him. We aren’t able to get a close look at the documents, but we catch a glimpse of one that seems to be a rather decent charcoal rendering of someone who looks a lot like Benny, except with longer hair.

  
  


The Watcher is on a cell phone, listening intently.

  
  


WATCHER

Yes.

(beat)

I understand.

(beat)

Yes, he is.

  
  


The watcher pulls open a drawer, and removes a no-nonsense looking BLADE. He spins it expertly in his fingers, then places it gently on the desk.

  
  


WATCHER

No. I am almost certain I have the right person.

  
  


He straightens the knife so it sits perfectly parallel to the picture of Benny.

  
  


WATCHER

Yes. Unprecedented, I know. But do not worry—

  
  


ANGLE: THE KNIFE

  
  


The deadly looking blade gleams in the lamp-light

  
  


WATCHER

—I will take care of this one way or another.

  
  


ANGLE: THE WATCHER

  
  


Close in on the Watcher’s face, and eyes that look like they have seen some terrible things, and never flinched once.

  
  


BLACK OUT.

  
  


END OF ACT ONE

  
  


**Act Two**

  
  


INT. THE WAREHOUSE – DAY

  
  


The camera TRACKS through an old warehouse. The place is littered with the debris of wrecked lives. Keepsakes and mementos lay scattered around, with no apparent theme. We see a toy robot next to a bowling trophy next to a blood-smeared picture of an older couple in a loving embrace.

  
  


The room is lit by candles, and a smattering of mismatched furniture completes the décor.

  
  


We stop on the two girls from the rec. center, both plopped down on a filthy mattress.

  
  


Girl #1, whose name we will discover is JESSICA, has a smart phone, and Girl #2, who we now know as SABLE, is turning a guard’s tin badge over and over in her hand.

  
  


ANGLE: GIRLS

  
  


The goth-themed girl sets the badge down on her stomach, then looks over at her friend

  
  


SABLE

Watcha doin’?

  
  


JESSICA

Trying to catfish some dinner.

Hush.

  
  


Sable nods, and returns to listlessly turning the badge. A few seconds later, she speaks again.

  
  


SABLE

Did you know there’s a parasite that enters through the gills

of a fish, then severs the blood vessels to its tongue, then when the

tongue dies and falls off, it takes the tongue’s place for the rest

of the fish’s life?

JESSICA

(sighing, and setting phone down)

Something on your mind, sweetie?

  
  


SABLE

(beat)

D’you think that’s kinda what we are?

  
  


JESSICA

(laughing)

Oh, **honey**. We’re not parasites, we’re apex predators!

We are stronger, faster and so much smarter than the daylight cattle.

We are the shadows that steal hope, light and love. We are death incarnate!

We are immortal! We are the **night!**

  
  


SABLE

(beat)

Okay.

(beat)

So why am I so **bored?**

  
  


JESSICA

(frowning)

**We** are bored because Cortés won’t let us leave this stupid warehouse.

I swear, there are times I just want to—

  
  


Jessica is cut short, as the booming sound of a METAL GRATE DROPPING fills the warehouse.

  
  


A pale, handsome, dark-haired man steps out of the shadows. The aforementioned CORTÉS. He is dressed in a long jacket and a mandarin collar shirt, the first two buttons undone, with loose slacks.

  
  


He moves like a lion, and approaches the two girls casually, hands in pockets. When he speaks, his voice is cultured, refined, with a hint of a Spanish accent.

  
  


CORTÉS

Times you want to what?

  
  


Jessica looks nervous, but masks it quickly. She picks up her phone again and leans back against the wall.

  
  


JESSICA

(sarcastically)

Times I want to just grovel at your feet, because I’m completely

overwhelmed by your brilliant mind, and god-like physique.

  
  


CORTÉS

(equally sarcastic)

That’s what I had assumed.

  
  


Cortés stands in a pool of candle light, attention focused on Sable.

  
  


CORTÉS

Sable, why **are** you restricted to the warehouse?

  
  


SABLE

(sullen)

Because I ate somebody at the pool.

  
  


CORTÉS

No. It’s because you ate the **guard** at the pool. A man with a schedule.

A man with appointed rounds. A man whose absence would bring attention to people

who may know about our kind.

(beat)

What, pray tell, is wrong with the derelicts by the river?

  
  


SABLE

They taste funny.

  
  


CORTÉS

(sighs)

Well, for now, I’m afraid that’s all you’re allowed.

  
  


Cortés walks over to Jessica and yanks the phone from her hands.

  
  


CORTÉS

All **either** of you are allowed.

When I have what I came for, eat the entire town for all I care, but until such time,

we have to keep a low profile. The last thing we need is the Watcher’s Council or,

Hell forfend, the Slayer showing up,

  
  


JESSICA

(arching an eyebrow)

I thought you said you killed the Slayer.

  
  


CORTÉS

Because I did. But it was costly.

  
  


Cortés holds up his right arm.

  
  


CLOSE UP: CORTÉS’ WRIST

  
  


His arm is still bandaged, and it ends abruptly at his wrist.

  
  


ANGLE: CORTÉS

  
  


He seems to ponder the current state of his missing hand, but finally turns away, stumped.

  
  


CORTÉS

But doubtless a new one has been called by now, and I am in no shape to face her.

They’re probably training her as we speak, and soon enough she will be the thorn in my side those girls always become.

Even with the mantle newly upon her, she will be skilled, powerful, and deadly.

She will be a force to be reckoned with.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. TAMANAWIZ SCIENCE CLASSROOM – CONTINUOUS

Benny stands at a table with other students, each of them in safety goggles and old brown aprons, making notes.

  
  


She sets her pencil down and it starts to roll off the table. She reaches to grab it, and her forearm SWEEPS her tablemate’s beaker off the table, which hits the tiles and SHATTERS.

  
  


She JUMPS back from the glass and chemicals, and SLAMS into the lab table behind her, hitting with enough force to make the beakers and graduated cylinders on them rock precariously.

  
  


A few students CLAP and HOOT.

  
  


Stricken, Benny looks towards the CHEM TEACHER who is shaking his head and scowling. He points to a broom and dustpan in the corner.

  
  


CHEM TEACHER

You know the drill, Mr. Verano.

  
  


Benny goes to the corner and retrieves the broom. We see an office aide enter the room and hand a slip of paper to the teacher. He reads over it, frowning.

  
  


CHEM TEACHER

And when you’re done with that, Mr. Giles needs to see you, apparently.

  
  


“Ooooooo”s roll across the classroom, stopping with the teacher’s glare.

  
  


BENNY

Mr. Giles?

  
  


CHEM TEACHER

The new librarian.

Apparently he thinks your overdue books are more important than my class.

Ridiculous.

  
  


BENNY

But I haven't got any over-due--

  
  


The chem teacher raises an eyebrow. Sweat breaks out on Benny’s forehead as she starts to sweep.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. TAMANAWIZ LIBRARY – 15 MINUTES LATER

  
  


The library is typical in appearance, as high school libraries go. Shelves and shelves of books, tables arranged for study, and quiet, literature-themed art.

  
  


Panning through the library, we can see that it is empty. The camera rests on the double doors leading into the library, and we see Benny step inside, clearly freaked out.

  
  


She walks up to the front desk, looking around. No one in sight.

  
  


BENNY

Hello?

(beat)

Mr. Giles?

  
  


She waits a second more, and when there is no response, she turns to go.

  
  


ANGLE: SCARY BOOK

  
  


A scary book; heavy, dark and battered, bound by two large, brass clasps, lands on the front desk with a BANG that echoes through the empty library. The word VAMPYR written across the cover in a Gothic script.

  
  


Benny whirls around, hand on chest.

  
  


ANGLE: MR. GILES

  
  


The librarian is a tall man, broad of shoulder. He removes his glasses, wiping them with a cloth.

  
  


MR. GILES

(replacing glasses)

My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you.

  
  


The lone occupants of the library stare at each other, a frisson of recognition running through them both. Benny straightens and we see she is only keeping herself from shaking through obvious effort.

  
  


MR. GILES

You would be Bienvenido Verano?

  
  


BENNY

Benny. I go by Benny

  
  


MR. GILES

Ah. Thank you, Benny. I am Kuangaza Giles, the new librarian.

Mrs. Sanders had quite a few complimentary things to say about you.

You were a library assistant for her, last year?

  
  


BENNY

Yes.

  
  


MR. GILES

Why did you quit?

  
  


BENNY

They’re, um, making me take gym, so I couldn’t aide this year.

  
  


MR. GILES

You don’t care for gym?

  
  


BENNY

Not really.

  
  


MR. GILES

Why?

  
  


BENNY

I just don’t like…

(trails off)

  
  


MR. GILES

You don’t like?

  
  


BENNY

I just…

Am I in trouble?

  
  


MR. GILES

(smiling)

Why would you be?

  
  


BENNY

This… it’s just, this has been a really weird week, and today has just gotten weirder

  
  


MR. GILES

Weird? How so?

  
  


BENNY

(beat)

This morning, in the hallway, what did you mean when you said I was supposed to be a girl?

  
  


Mr. Giles takes a deep breath, then starts to work at the clasps on the book.

  
  


MR. GILES

You have been experiencing strange physical manifestations, either moments of a loss of muscular coordination, or surges of incredible strength or speed.

  
  


BENNY

I… How do you—?

  
  


MR. GILES

(plowing ahead)

You’ve also been having dreams –nightmares, really—visions of monstrous beings and terrible violence.

  
  


BENNY

I’ve been having dreams about **you**.

  
  


MR. GILES

And I, you.

(beat)

It’s most often how we find you.

  
  


BENNY

**Find** me? Why are you even looking for me?

Who are you?

  
  


MR. GILES

Who I am is of far less importance than who you are, who you are becoming.

  
  


BENNY

Who—I’m nobody.

  
  


MR. GILES

Nobody is nobody, Benny, but you are, perhaps, even more singular than the majority of the

human population of this town. You are a part of a lineage that predates civilization, a line that

has held back the shadows since time immemorial.

(beat)

You are the Slayer.

  
  


BENNY

I’m the **what**, now?

  
  


Giles opens the huge tome.

  
  


He turns the book to face Benny, and we see a faded, Byzantine-style illustration of a young girl fighting monsters.

  
  


MR. GILES

Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one.

She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number.

She is the Slayer

  
  


BENNY

But I’m not a…

  
  


Benny seems to realize what she’s about to say, and pales.

  
  


BENNY

This is crazy. You’re crazy.

  
  


MR. GILES

You know I’m not. As strange as I know you must find this, you know what I’m telling you is true.

  
  


BENNY

No, I don’t. I **really** don’t.

(pointing to the library doors)

I’m going to go now.

I don’t know what you think I am, or whatever is going on with the vampires

or whatever, but I’ve got 9-1-1 on speed dial if you get any crazy ideas.

  
  


Benny backs up to the doors and we hear the lunch bell ring.

  
  


BENNY

Just stay away from me, okay?

  
  


Benny turns, and exits into the hall, which is starting to fill with students.

  
  


ANGLE: MR. GILES FROM BEHIND

  
  


Giles closes the scary book, and clicks the clasps into place. From this vantage point we see the knife, hidden behind a pile of books. We pan in on the knife as Giles speaks.

  
  


MR. GILES

(quietly)

You’ll need to make a choice soon, Benny, or the choice will be made for you.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. TAMANWIZ LUNCH ROOM – HALF AN HOUR LATER

  
  


Benny sits alone at a table, lost in thought. A brown lunch bag sits in front of her, unopened.

  
  


A chair is pulled back and Xander plops down, setting his backpack on the table.

  
  


XANDER

Hey, what’s up?

I thought we were going to meet Will in the tutoring room.

  
  


BENNY

Oh! Yeah… sorry.

I got kinda sidetracked.

  
  


XANDER

(looking around)

Yeah, I can see why. This lunch table is mesmerizing.

(looking at Benny for the first time)

You okay, man?

  
  


BENNY

I dunno. I—

  
  


Benny is interrupted by a ketchup-covered French fry smacking into her face. She blinks, and peels it off.

  
  


ANGLE: THE BOYS

  
  


The group of four almost-grown-men crowd the table. The boy who got pasted with the basketball leans down, towering over Benny.

  
  


This is ARTURO NÚÑEZ, Tamanawiz’ resident bully and jerk face. One of his friends holds a container of fries.

  
  


ARTURO

¿Qué pasa, niña? I bet you think you were hilarious with

that basketball trick today, huh?

Pretty slick stuff.

  
  


BENNY

(wiping at the ketchup with a napkin)

I didn’t mean to hurt you, Arturo—

  
  


One of the almost-grown-men behind Arturo sniggers, and the big teenager colors.

  
  


ARTURO

Whatever! You didn’t hurt me, I was just surprised.

I didn’t think a little girl like you could throw the ball that far.

  
  


XANDER

Dude. Arturo, just give it a rest, man.

  
  


Benny glances over at her friend, her eyes begging him to let it go. Xander settles back in his chair.

  
  


Arturo notices the exchange and laughs.

  
  


ARTURO

(to Xander)

That’s right little man, you better listen to your girlfriend.

She’s getting all buff, looks like, so she might **whoop** on you if you don’t.

(to Benny)

You must be eating healthy, to get so strong.

Let’s see what mama packed for you today…

  
  


Arturo reaches out for Benny’s lunch bag, but Benny’s hand SHOOTS out, catching the boy’s wrist, centimeters from its goal.

  
  


BENNY

Please, just don’t.

  
  


Arturo sneers and pulls to free his arm, but is surprised to find it doesn’t budge.

  
  


ARTURO

What the hell?

What are you doing, you freak?

  
  


Benny looks down at her hand, shock evident on her face. She recoils in surprise, letting go right as Arturo tries again to pull free, and the bigger kid’s fist LAUNCHES back, connecting solidly with the kid behind him.

  
  


Fries fly through the air, and Arturo’s friend’s hands fly to his nose. His groans fill a suddenly quiet cafeteria.

  
  


DOUG DUMAS, the school’s vice principal, looking somewhat like a cross between a used car salesmen and a retired linebacker, approaches the table.

  
  


He glares at the scattered fries and ketchup, and at the kid holding his nose and moaning.

  
  


VP DUMAS

Just what in the Sam Hill is going on over here?

Núñez, you wanna explain?

  
  


Arturo starts to open his mouth, when the vice principal waves his hand.

  
  


VP DUMAS

You know what?

I don’t even care. I’m tired of you kids treating my school like a dump.

It’s going to be detention for the lot of you!

  
  


ARTURO

(plaintively)

But Mr. Dumas! We’ve got a big game coming up!

Coach’ll kill us if we miss practice!

  
  


Dumas seems to digest this, then shakes his head.

  
  


VP DUMAS

Fine. Just... just get outta my sight!

  
  


The boys file rapidly from the lunchroom. The vice principal folds his arms and focuses his glare on Benny.

  
  


VP DUMAS

Looks like it’s just you then, Verano.

  
  


XANDER AND BENNY

(in unison)

What?

  
  


BENNY

But I didn't **do** anything!

  
  


VP DUMAS

(pointing to the ketchup on Benny's face)

And I suppose that ketchup just jumped up on your face?

(gesturing emphatically at the french fry blowout)

Clean up this mess, and report to detention after 7thperiod.

  
  


XANDER

Mr. Dumas! Benny was just sitting here when Arturo—

  
  


VP DUMAS

You want some of this, too, De La Casa?

  
  


XANDER

You can—

  
  


BENNY

(interrupting)

No, it's fine. It's okay.

  
  


Dumas looks for additional sass, finds none, then does the two-finger, eye-to-eye “I'm watching you” interchange, and exits in a huff.

  
  


Benny stands up and starts to gather the fries. Xander waits a beat, then joins her.

  
  


XANDER

Dude! How did you do that?

  
  


BENNY

I... don't know. Something weird is going on.

  
  


XANDER

Well, whatever it is, if it gets Robert Jones punched in the face...

  
  


The volume seems to fade as Xander goes on, and we pan in to see the anxious look on Benny's face.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. DETENTION ROOM - LATER THAT DAY

  
  


Benny sits at a desk, her anxious expression deepened. The volume is still muted, as the kids around her in detention seem to move in slow motion.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. TAMANAWIZ PARKING LOT– DUSK

  
  


Benny is walking through the empty parking lot, behind the field house. She is obviously deep in thought. The sun has dropped behind the horizon and night is well on its way.

  
  


As she gets to the edge of the lot, she hears the CLATTERING OF CANS behind her.

  
  


She slows and looks behind her, but seeing nothing, turns back around.

  
  


In the middle of the street before her, where absolutely nothing was just a second ago, stands a dark figure. Benny starts, and maybe even makes a squeaking noise.

  
  


ANGLE: THE FIGURE

  
  


The figure steps forward, laughing menacingly.

  
  


BENNY

(nervously)

Can I help you?

  
  


The figure RUSHES forward, blindingly quick.

  
  


Benny reacts instinctively, her arms SHOOTING out to ward off impending doom. Her movements are desperate, but when they CONNECT, the figure is thrown a good ten feet into a parked car.

  
  


The figure BOUNCES off, and rolls to a stop.

  
  


Benny stares at the man, stunned. The figure starts to laugh again, but this time there is honest mirth in it.

  
  


He stands easily, as if being chucked bodily into an SUV was just part of an evening's fun.

  
  


He looks to be a Pacific Islander; tall, strikingly handsome, moving with a fighter's grace. He is maybe in his early twenties. When he speaks, his accent is vaguely Māori.

  
  


HOKIOI

(chuckling)

I just had to see it for myself, and I'm still kinda not believing it.

  
  


BENNY

See **what**? What the heck is going on?

  
  


HOKIOI

You're what's going on, kid. You're what the **whetū** have been whispering about,

what the signs have all been pointing to. And I gotta say, I did not see this coming.

  
  


BENNY

Are you in this with Mr. Giles? What- what are you guys trying to pull?

  
  


HOKIOI

(scoffing)

**Te Tutei?** Yeah, if he knew about me, he'd probably make me your first assignment.

Nah, I'm more of a free agent.

  
  


BENNY

I think I'm going crazy. This is what going crazy feels like.

  
  


HOKIOI

Yeah. That was my first reaction.

Give it time, and it''ll pass. And **then** the tough stuff starts.

  
  


BENNY

What? What stuff?

  
  


HOKIOI

Then you'll have to decide what you're going to do, where you're going to stand.

(beat)

Don't let them use you, kid. They will bend you until you break, and then throw you away for

a newer model. I've seen it happen a hundred times.

  
  


BENNY

What are you talking about? Who are**they**?

  
  


HOKIOI

The Watchers. You're... something different than they've seen—than any of us have seen.

They'll be good allies up to a point. But they don't own you.

  
  


BENNY

Okaaay?

  
  


HOKIOI

(laughing)

Yeah. I get it. But you'll see. Like I said, give it some time.

Things'll start making sense. Just watch your back until then.

  
  


Hokioi dips his hand into his jacket pocket, and pulls out a jewelry box. He tosses it to Benny, who catches it in numb hands.

  
  


Benny stares at the box, dumbfounded.

  
  


HOKIOI

E noho rā, Slayer.

  
  


Hokioi turns, then starts down the street.

  
  


Benny looks down at the box, then opens it.

  
  


ANGLE: IN THE BOX

  
  


Is a cross. Small, antique, on a slender gold chain, [Handwritten to the side: “Silver”, ‘gold chain’ is circled]

  
  


WIDER ANGLE: BENNY ALONE IN THE PARKING LOT

  
  


We pan back taking in the whole street, and see that Benny is alone, once again.

  
  


BLACKOUT

  
  


END OF ACT TWO

  
  


**Act Three**

  
  


EXT.THE STREET – LATER THAT NIGHT

  
  


We see Willow walking down the street, staring at her phone. Seconds later we see Xander, running to catch up to her.

  
  


XANDER

Anything new?

  
  


WILLOW

Nope. He’s still too freaked out for details.

  
  


XANDER

He was acting pretty weird today. He had a run-in with Arturo and his goons, and wound up with detention.

  
  


WILLOW

**Benny** got detention?

  
  


XANDER

Yeah. Dumas needs someone to kick his ass.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. VERANO FAMILY HOME – CONTINUOUS

  
  


We see Benny sitting nervously in the kitchen. She is staring at her phone. Muffled hip-hop can be heard from upstairs.

  
  


A quiet knock at the door, and Benny jumps to answer.

  
  


Willow and Xander stand outside. Benny motions them in.

  
  


XANDER

Dude, what’s—

  
  


Benny makes shushing motions, and herds her friends to the basement door.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. VERANO HOME BASEMENT – CONTINUOUS

  
  


We see an unfinished basement, washer and dryer against the wall, and a medium-sized open space with a weight bench and other exercising equipment. A few folding chairs are scattered about the area.

  
  


A large barbell sits across the weight rest, looking heavy. As the kids pile into the basement, Benny leads them to it.

  
  


XANDER

(laughing)

You don’t get enough of this at school?

  
  


BENNY

(dead serious)

Can you lift this?

  
  


Xander stares at Benny, then rolls his eyes. He lies back on the bench and places both hands on the bar.

  
  


He pushes, and his arms shake, but he can only budge the bar a bit. He sits up, groaning.

  
  


XANDER

Okay, so I’m a wimp, but what—

  
  


BENNY

Will, can you?

  
  


WILLOW

(laughing)

Yeah, right.

  
  


BENNY

Would you try, please?

  
  


Willow narrows her eyes, but acquiesces. She lies back on the bench, pushing with all her might, but the bar doesn’t even budge.

  
  


She sits back up, puffing.

  
  


WILLOW

Benny, what’s going on?

  
  


Benny motions for Willow to hop up, and she walks up to the barbell. She reaches out and places one hand on the bar.

  
  


She grunts, and the heavy bar comes clean from the rests.

  
  


She strains, and lifts the barbell smoothly over her head. The bar bends slightly, and the weights clink.

  
  


BENNY

I don’t know.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. ALLEY – NIGHT

  
  


The alley is strewn with rubbish, and a dumpster stands towards the far end. An OLD MAN stands on a crate, pawing through it.

  
  


The old man pulls out an old glass bottle, looks it over, then adds it to the bag at his feet.

  
  


ANGLE: THE DUMPSTER

  
  


The old man sticks his head in, fishing around some more. He pulls his head up and nearly falls off his crate when he comes back up to find Cortés standing beside him.

  
  


OLD MAN

(huffing)

Geeze, man! What’s your problem? Sneakin’ up on a body! Ain’t you got no sense?

CORTÉS

(cordial)

My apologies, sir. From behind, I took you to be my friend.

Perhaps you’ve seen him? An older gentleman, Native American, calling himself Blue Jay?

  
  


OLD MAN

Whatever, you ain’t got no bum friends. Lookit you; wearin’ your fancy clothes, smellin’ like Drakkar Noir!

  
  


CORTÉS

(confused)

Drakkar…?

(beat)

Perhaps if I were to offer you a monetary incentive?

  
  


OLD MAN

Monetary--? Man, get your cop ass outta here, before I cut you!

  
  


CORTÉS

I can see I’ve upset you. This was probably the wrong way to approach things.

Perhaps the girls can convince you of my earnestness.

  
  


OLD MAN

Girls…?

  
  


ANGLE: END OF ALLEY

  
  


We see Jessica and Sable walking casually down the alley. Jessica waves to the old man, and Sable reaches into her pocket, pulling out what looks to be a Wet-Nap.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. STREET – CONTINUOUS

  
  


A scream breaks the night’s quiet, and is rapidly silenced.

  
  


A dog barks in the distance.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. BENNY’S ROOM – NIGHT

  
  


Benny and Willow are sitting on Benny’s bed, while Xander occupies the seat at her desk. There is milk and cookies set out, and Xander is making short work of them.

  
  


Willow is on Benny’s laptop, typing like a fiend.

  
  


Xander stands suddenly, pointing at Benny with a handful of cookies.

  
  


XANDER

Holy crap!

  
  


Willow and Benny stare at their friend, confused.

  
  


XANDER

Holy crap holy crap holy crap!

  
  


BENNY

What? You’re freaking me out!

  
  


Xander sits back down, a look of supreme satisfaction on his face.

  
  


WILLOW

What?

  
  


XANDER

You are going to kick Arturo’s **culo**! All those guys! They are never going to see us coming!

  
  


BENNY

(resolute)

No.

  
  


XANDER

Whadaya mean, ‘no’? He’s got it coming! They all do!

  
  


BENNY

I’m not a bully! I’m not going to go around beating people up just because I'm stronger now!

  
  


XANDER

Yeah, okay. But if he comes at you again, are you going to finally stand up for yourself,

or just let him bash you, like always?

  
  


BENNY

I…

  
  


Benny looks down at her hands, growing quiet.

  
  


WILLOW

It’s probably for the best if you don’t go showing off your new strength.

People are going to start asking questions.

  
  


BENNY

Yeah…

  
  


Xander looks at his friends in disgust.

  
  


XANDER

You just wait ‘til I get my super powers.

  
  


The room grows quiet again, the sound of Willow’s typing dominating.

  
  


A few seconds later Willow stops, making a disgusted noise.

  
  


WILLOW

Ugh. All I keep getting is stuff about some 80’s thrash band from California.

  
  


XANDER

(around a mouthful of cookies)

Well, look again.

  
  


Willow shuts the laptop, disgusted.

  
  


WILLOW

Yes. Because I’m sure in the last five seconds someone has registered a brand new URL; “I’m a Slayer, ask me how, dot com”.

  
  


BENNY

(rubbing at her eyes)

Maybe Mr. Giles is just making stuff up?

  
  


WILLOW

I mean, he could be? But how do you explain how strong you are, all of a sudden?

  
  


XANDER

And the dreams?

  
  


WILLOW

He knew this was going to be happening to you. How would he know if what he said wasn’t true?

  
  


BENNY

But c’mon, vampires? **Demons**?

  
  


XANDER

I dunno. If demons are real it totally explains my Tia Valentina.

  
  


WILLOW

What else did he say? Anything you might have left out?

  
  


BENNY

(beat)

Um… he said, well, he said that only one, uh, one girl in the world is called to be a Slayer.

  
  


The room goes deathly quiet.

  
  


WILLOW

**Oh**.

  
  


Xander takes another bite of cookie and finishes off his milk.

  
  


XANDER

(scoffing)

Well there you go, if this “Slayer” has to be a girl, Giles obviously has the wrong number.

  
  


Benny looks at Willow, clearly worried.

  
  


XANDER

(smile fading)

What?

  
  


Willow returns Benny’s look, a pleading expression on her face, then nods at Xander.

  
  


XANDER

What am I missing?

  
  


Benny gives a deep, weary sigh, then straightens her back. She looks Xander dead in the eye, her own eyes starting to tear up.

  
  


BENNY

Xander… I’m transgender.

  
  


XANDER

(beat)

Humina?

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. VERANO KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Benny’s mom, Alejandra, is standing at the kitchen island, sandwich fixin’s spread before her. She is trying to free a pickled pepper from a jar using a butter knife.

  
  


There is the pounding of feet from the stairs and Xander explodes into the kitchen.

  
  


ALEJANDRA

¡Hola, Xander! ¿Quieres más galletas?

  
  


There is an additional pounding of feet, and Willow and Benny spill into the kitchen behind him.

  
  


Xander looks at Benny, his face unreadable. Benny’s own expression is miserable.

  
  


XANDER

Gracias, pero tengo que irme.

  
  


The young man makes a beeline to the door, and lets the screen slam behind him.

  
  


Alejandra looks at the remaining teenagers, nonplussed.

  
  


ALEJANDRA

Benny, what’s going on?

  
  


WILLOW

Um.

(beat)

He just found out his turtle died.

  
  


ALEJANDRA

His—?

  
  


Willow turns back to Benny, who is clearly distraught.

  
  


WILLOW

I’ll talk to him, okay? Everything is going to be fine.

  
  


Benny nods, and then bursts into tears. Willow rushes to hug her.

  
  


WILLOW

It’ll be okay, I promise. It’s alright.

  
  


Willow pulls away from her friend, who is starting to get herself under control.

  
  


WILLOW

I’ll call you, okay? It’s all going to be alright.

  
  


Willow slowly turns from Benny, to face Alejandra.

  
  


ALEJANDRA

Willow, what’s—?

  
  


WILLOW

I better run, Mrs. Verano! But thank you for the cookies!

  
  


Willow exits at least as gracefully as Xander, hot on his trail.

  
  


Benny stands at the bottom of the stairs wiping at her eyes.

  
  


ALEJANDRA

Benny, querido, what wrong?

  
  


BENNY

I can’t right now, mama, okay? I just can’t.

  
  


ALEJANDRA

(setting down the butter knife)

Benny…

  
  


Alejandra’s youngest shakes her head, then turns to walk back up the stairs. She can only watch.

  
  


She waits a beat, then starts gathering up the sandwich stuff.

  
  


ALEJANDRA

(frustrated)

That must have been **some** turtle.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. PARK – NIGHT

  
  


We see Xander, sitting on a geo dome climber. He is looking put out. After a second he takes his phone from his pocket, and pulls up a phone number.

  
  


ANGLE: PHONE

  
  


A close up on the screen shows “Benny V.” under favorites.

  
  


We hear footsteps on the woodchips.

  
  


ANGLE: FEET OF APROACHING GIRL

  
  


We see a pair of girl’s boots in the shot, and Xander on the dome. He starts to turn at the sound of an approaching person.

  
  


XANDER

(angrily)

Willow, I—

  
  


It’s not Willow.

  
  


ANGLE: SABLE

  
  


Sable walks up to the dome, sitting two triangles away from him. She wears a shy smile.

  
  


SABLE

Who’s Willow?

  
  


XANDER

(cautiously)

She’s a friend.

  
  


SABLE

Oh.

(beat)

You’re out late.

  
  


XANDER

Yeah.

  
  


SABLE

Me, too. I’m not actually supposed to be out at all.

  
  


XANDER

(struggling)

Oh.

(beat)

Strict Parents?

  
  


SABLE

Oh, they were terrible. Wouldn’t let me do anything.

(beat)

But they’re gone now.

  
  


XANDER

I’m sorry.

  
  


SABLE

(scoffing)

I’m not.

(beat)

Did you know there’s a protein found in vampire bats’ saliva called “draculin”?

It prevents their prey’s blood from clotting while the bat is drinking it.

  
  


XANDER

(starting to sound nervous)

That’s, uh, that’s interesting.

  
  


Xander starts to stand.

  
  


XANDER

Well, I better—

  
  


SABLE

(interrupting)

Here, let me show you.

  
  


She SURGES towards Xander with terrifying speed, and we

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. BENNY’S ROOM – NIGHT

  
  


Benny sits on her bed, pillow in her lap. Her eyes are puffy and red. There’s a few crumpled tissues nearby.

  
  


Her phone plays a ringtone (STAR vs. THE FORCES OF EVIL, if we can), and she seems to brighten.

  
  


Benny grabs the phone and answers.

  
  


BENNY

(sniffling)

Hey, Willow.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. WILLOW’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Willow sits at her desk. She has a simple headset on, while working on a smoking gamer’s laptop with a Ravenclaw sticker. She is apparently working on something while she’s talking.

  
  


WILLOW

Hi, Benita.

(beat)

So… I went by Xander’s house and he wasn’t home.

(beat)

Yeah, I tried calling him, too, and he didn’t answer.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. BENNY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Benny is standing now.

  
  


BENNY

His parents are going to kill him.

(beat)

This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have told him.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. WILLOW’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Willow seems to be looking at some maps on her screen

  
  


WILLOW

Well, not to cut your self-recriminations short, but there’s more.

(beat)

You know how he’s always leaving his phone all over the place, and having me help him find it?

(beat)

Yeah, well, I’m kinda tracking him right now, and he’s over in the old industrial park.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. BENNY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Benny is looking at the jewelry case, with the cross.

  
  


BENNY

What on earth is he doing **there**?

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. WILLOW’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Willow is watching the screen intently.

  
  


WILLOW

Moping, I hope?

  
  


There is a pinging noise from Will’s laptop

  
  


WILLOW

(panicky)

Um… His phone just went dead.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. BENNY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Benny grabs her jacket and the case, then goes to her bedroom window.

  
  


BENNY

This is too weird. I’m going to go find him.

(beat)

No, it’s my fault he’s out there.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. WILLOW’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Willow pulls up another window and starts typing.

  
  


WILLOW

It’s not your fault! This is a bad idea.

(beat)

What if someone just stole his phone? We should just call the police.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. BENNY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Benny has slipped on her jacket, and is trying to raise her window as quietly as possible. (I KNOW, THEY’RE BOTH PULLING UP WINDOWS!)

  
  


BENNY

No! If the cops bring him home his dad really **will** kill him.

And if he found out it was us that sent them, I would lose any possibility of him ever talking to me again.

(beat)

I think you should stay there, with your computer. You can be our eyes and ears.

(beat)

I know.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. BENNY’S ROOM – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Benny slips outside of the window, still holding her phone. She stands, looking out over her back yard.

  
  


BENNY

(whispering)

It’s probably nothing, but things have been too weird lately. I have to know he’s okay.

(beat)

You, too. Love you.

  
  


Benny ends the call, and moves quietly to the edge of the roof.

  
  


BENNY

Okay. This is not a problem. I can do this. I am Wonder Woman. It’s a cinch.

  
  


She takes a few quick breaths then jumps.

  
  


She nails the landing, newly powerful legs catching her easily. She straightens, a fierce, wild look in her eyes, and starts off.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. THE WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

  
  


ANGLE: FAR WALL

  
  


A shot of a graffiti-strewn wall. A body SLAMS into said wall, and we pan back to see it is Sable. She slides down the wall to a sitting position, rubbing her head.

  
  


SABLE

Ow.

  
  


We pull back further, and see Jessica standing off to the side, affecting casual, while a fuming Cortés stands over the limp body of one Xander De La Casa.

  
  


CORTÉS

Are you an idiot? I told you no one with a **schedule**, no one with **ties**!

And still I catch you trying to drain a **high school** student?

  
  


The man picks up a nearby chair and throws it against the wall, one handed. It smashes apart, impressively.

  
  


CORTÉS

There is a **Watcher** in this town Sable, and you, for some reason, seem desperate to draw his attention!

  
  


Cortés grinds his teeth and turns away.

  
  


JESSICA

(hesitant)

We could turn the kid?

  
  


The one-handed man fixes the blonde vampire with a scathing regard.

  
  


JESSICA

Or not.

(mumbling)

Just thinking the company might be nice.

  
  


Cortés glares at his two minions, still furious. He calms himself by dint of a supreme effort.

  
  


CORTÉS

Luckily you only took a little before I stopped you.

Wait a few hours, then take him to the woods.

Kill him there, make it look like an accident.

(focusing on Sable)

And if I find you’ve sampled even a drop more off him, I will chain you to the roof to wait for dawn.

Am I understood? **No** evidence of us!

  
  


Sable nods, but says nothing.

  
  


CORTÉS

Idiots.

  
  


Cortés stalks off into the shadows, and we hear the slamming of the metal grate again.

  
  


Jessica walks over to Sable then sits down next to her.

  
  


Sable turns and smiles, her face still smeared with Xander’s blood.

  
  


SABLE

Wanna make out?

  
  


Jessica busts up laughing.

  
  


ANGLE: XANDER

  
  


Close up on Xander’s hand, and we see a finger start to twitch.

  
  


BLACK OUT

  
  


END OF ACT THREE

  
  


**Act Four**

  
  


EXT. STREET – NIGHT

  
  


The industrial park is ugly, dominated by an ancient, abandoned refinery. The relic of the boom that birthed Tamanawiz; an oil pocket that dried up years quicker than anyone had foreseen, the place hasn’t been used for its original purpose for almost 50 years.

  
  


An old warehouse sits at the end of a lot. There are a few other run-down buildings, showing graffiti and neglect. The place is ringed by a dilapidated chain-link fence which has stopped keeping anyone out years ago. Kids hang out here occasionally during the day, but no one comes here at night.

  
  


We see Benny walking up a cracked, weed-strewn sidewalk, glancing down at her phone from time to time.

  
  


She stops, looking around the area. Finding nothing, she pulls up a number and calls.

  
  


BENNY

Hey, Will. The GPS says I’m here.

(beat)

How exact is it?

(beat)

Oh. Boo.

  
  


Benny is still looking around, walking slowly.

  
  


She stops, her attention caught by something in the weeds up ahead.

  
  


BENNY

Hold on just a sec.

  
  


ANGLE: PHONE

  
  


We see a phone in the grass, pretty smashed up. The phone case is red, with a faded “Futurama” sticker on it.

  
  


A hand picks it up

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY

  
  


Benny turns the phone over, looking stricken. She holds her own phone back up to her ear.

  
  


BENNY

Wil—

  
  


Someone yanks Benny’s phone from her hand, and she spins to face whoever it is, fists held awkwardly.

  
  


ANGLE: HOKIOI

  
  


We see Hokioi holding Benny’s phone. He ends the call and frowns at Benny.

  
  


BENNY

Give me my phone.

  
  


HOKIOI

(calmly)

You were about three seconds from having your friend call the police, and screwing us all over.

  
  


The phone starts ringing ( STAR vs. THE FORCES OF EVIL ringtone).

  
  


HOKIOI

If you want to save Xander, you need you to trust me, Slayer.

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY

  
  


Benny looks shocked at the use of Xander’s name. Hokioi throws her her ringing phone.

  
  


HOKIOI

Tell her everything is fine, and you’ll call her back in just a second.

  
  


Benny looks at her phone, then at Hokioi, frowning.

  
  


BENNY

Hi, Willow. Sorry, the signal here is terrible.

(beat)

No. It’s all good. I’m, uh, I’m going to look around a bit more.

(beat)

I will. I’ll call you right back.

  
  


Benny ends the call, and takes Hokioi in, eyes blazing.

  
  


BENNY

What do you know about Xander? If you’ve hurt him—

  
  


HOKIOI

(holding up his hands)

He’s safe, for now, but we need to get him out of there before that changes.

  
  


BENNY

(angrily)

Out of where? Where did you leave him?

  
  


HOKIOI

There’s three vampires holed up at the warehouse, and they have him there.

  
  


BENNY

(still angry)

How do you know?

  
  


HOKIOI

Do you want to save him, or do you want to stand here playing twenty questions?

  
  


Benny glares at the handsome stranger for a few seconds, then slips her and Xander’s phones into her jacket pockets.

  
  


BENNY

I don’t trust you.

  
  


HOKIOI

Good. You’ll live longer that way.

(gestures meaningfully to the warehouse)

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. WAREHOUSE – CONTUINUOUS

  
  


Hokioi and Benny are crouched around a metal grate outside the warehouse, speaking in whispers

  
  


HOKIOI

I’ll take the vampires, you get your friend to safety. Follow close and stay quiet.

  
  


BENNY

But… aren’t vampires, like, monsters? Aren’t they super dangerous?

  
  


HOKIOI

Yeah.

  
  


BENNY

Oh. Are you a Slayer, too?

  
  


HOKIOI

(scoffing)

No, Slayers are girls.

(beat)

Historically.

  
  


Hokioi starts to pull at a large metal grate. Benny seems to weigh something in her head, then arrives at a decision.

  
  


BENNY

I **am **a girl.

  
  


Hokioi ceases hauling at the grate, and stares at Benny.

  
  


HOKIOI

Does… that mean something different to you kids, today?

  
  


BENNY

(angrily)

No, it doesn’t.

I know I look like a boy, but I’m not.

I’m a girl, and I’ve been one my entire life, no matter **what** I look like.

  
  


Benny reaches forward, and YANKS the grate up, with almost no effort.

  
  


HOKIOI

(impressed)

Yeah, well, it looks like the powers that be agree with you.

  
  


Hokioi takes the weight of the grate, and motions for Benny to go in.

  
  


HOKIOI

Ladies first.

  
  


Benny peers into the darkness of the old sewer line, grimaces, then jumps in.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. THE WAREHOUSE – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Jessica and Sable are back on the mattress, sitting across from each other, cross-legged. The camera is pulled back far enough to see Xander's legs and shoes. The candles are arranged around them in an ominous, vaguely occult pattern, and it looks like Sable is laying out a field of cards. She takes a card and holds it in her hand.

  
  


SABLE

This augurs well.

(smiling fiercely)

Finally, I have drawn enough power to strike!

I call upon Hekate to bind the beast!

I call upon Janus to open the way!

I summon forth...

  
  


Sable places a card from her hand in front of herself.

  
  


SABLE

Urabrask the Hidden!

  
  


Sable turns the card 45 degrees.

SABLE

And he attacks! 4/4!

  
  


Jessica leans over the card, frowning.

  
  


JESSICA

What? I thought you said monsters can't attack when they first start?

  
  


SABLE

Yeah, but Urabrask has **haste**, so he can--

  
  


Jessica grabs the card.

  
  


JESSICA

Let me see that!

  
  


Jessica looks over the card, her frown deepening.

  
  


JESSICA

This is some seriously cheap nerd **bullcrap** right here, Sable!

  
  


Jessica throws the card back at Sable, then swipes her hand over her own cards, scattering them.

  
  


JESSICA

I didn't even want to play this stupid game!

  
  


Sable starts gathering up her cards.

  
  


SABLE

We still have an hour. What **do** you want to do?

  
  


JESSICA

(shrugging)

I don't know.

We could torture the kid who's trying to escape?

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


ANGLE:XANDER

  
  


We see Xander, now standing, his shirt collar bloody. He is trying to make his way silently towards the darkened doorway on the far side of the room. He freezes, closes his eyes, and turns to face the two vampires.

  
  


SABLE

How about it, kid-who's-trying-to-escape?

Want some torture?

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


INT. SEWER BELOW THE WAREHOUSE

  
  


The sewer is dark. We see Hokioi kneeling, examining the sewer floor. Benny is standing next to him, her body language reads angry, but anxious. Hokioi straightens, then starts to move forward, motioning for Benny to follow. He notices Benny isn't moving and frowns.

  
  


HOKIOI

(whispering)

What's the hold up, Slayer?

  
  


BENNY

(irritated, but also whispering)

I can't see in the dark?

  
  


Benny reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone. She starts to unlock it when Hokioi grabs her hand.

  
  


HOKIOI

No light, yet. Just...

  
  


He pulls gently on Benny's hand.

  
  


HOKIOI

Just follow me until we're out of the sewer.

Looks like it's a straight shot.

  
  


Benny looks down at her hand in Hokioi's, a flustered expression on her face. They start to move forward, and a few moments later Benny seems to realize something.

  
  


BENNY

Wait. Can **you** see in the dark?

  
  


HOKIOI

(beat)

I ate a lot of carrots when I was a kid.

  
  


They walk forward a bit more, Hokioi leading Benny around the thick support columns lining the sewer. Benny slows.

  
  


BENNY

Are these, like, normal vampires?

  
  


HOKIOI

**Normal **vampires?

  
  


BENNY

I mean, stakes and... and garlic kill them?

  
  


HOKIOI

A wooden stake through the heart. Fire, beheading, holy water, direct sunlight.

Garlic and symbols of faith will ward them off.

  
  


BENNY

So, if **I** have to kill one—

  
  


Hokioi stops.

  
  


HOKIOI

**You** won't have to kill one. I do the fighting, you grab Xander.

  
  


BENNY

But if I'm the **Slayer—**

  
  


HOKIOI

No. You haven't had any training.

If Xander's still alive—

  
  


BENNY

(voice rising)

**Still** alive? You think he might be **dead**?

  
  


HOKIOI

(whispering fiercely)

Keep it down!

(beat)

I honestly don't know.

He was alive when they took him in, and the way the guy in the suit was talking,

he wanted to keep him that way.

So if he's able to, the second you get a chance, you run.

Get back to your houses. Vampires can't come in if you don't invite them.

  
  


BENNY

And if Xander can't run?

  
  


HOKIOI

I guess you find out how fast you can go carrying a teenage boy.

  
  


Dim light shows through a grate overhead, and voices can be heard as they draw nearer. Hokioi slows, pointing to rickety stairs leading up to the grate.

  
  


HOKIOI

After we go through, wait by the grate for my signal.

We're going to have to surprise them if we want to get out of this alive.

  
  


Benny nods, and shakes out her arms. A sudden smile crosses her face.

  
  


BENNY

I should be terrified. Why am I not terrified?

  
  


HOKIOI

You're the Slayer. You were built for this.

We get a little training under your belt, and soon you'll be leading the charge.

But tonight?

  
  


BENNY

I run.

  
  


HOKIOI

You run.

  
  


Hokioi seems to take Benny in, perhaps for the fist time, then smiles.

  
  


HOKIOI

Good girl.

  
  


Benny answers his grin with a shy smile of her own, and Hokioi turns to go up the stairs.

CUT TO:

  
  


INT. THE WAREHOUSE – CONTINUOUS

  
  


Sable and Jessica are staring at Xander intently as he hunches over Sable's cards. He finishes rifling through one deck and shakes his head.

  
  


XANDER

No, see, you want 18 lands at **most** in a 40 card deck.

  
  


JESSICA

Okay, kid. If you can make me a whatsit-- a deck that beats her—

(points to Sable)

I might not kill you.

  
  


SABLE

Hey! If you help her beat me, **I** might kill you.

  
  


JESSICA

Looks like— Ullllk!

  
  


A dark shape GRABS Jessica by her neck and belt and HAULS her into the air, then TOSSES her into the nearest wall. She HITS with a thud, then falls to the ground. Sable SNATCHES Xander's hand with inhuman speed and turns to face her attacker, her hideous vampire face on full display. Hokioi stands in a loose martial stance. Xander is trying to pull away from Sable, horrified.

  
  


HOKIOI

How about I beat you both, and nobody kills the kid?

  
  


Sable’s free hand is curled into a claw, but when she sees Hokioi, her vampiric visage seems to relax.

  
  


SABLE

Oh, hey, Hawk! I wish you’d called.

All we got is this one measly kid.

  
  


Sable tugs hard on Xander's arm, and the boy cries out.

  
  


SABLE

Want half?

  
  


Hokioi grimaces, but he drops his fists, just a bit.

  
  


HOKIOI

Sable, just let him go.

  
  


Sable’s scary face drops in honest disappointment.

  
  


SABLE

Ah, **c’mon**. Do you still have that stupid soul?

  
  


Hokioi is HIT from behind as Jessica JUMPS onto his back, wrapping legs around his torso, and her arms around his neck.

  
  


JESSICA

Of course he does! Can’t you smell the stink on him?

  
  


Hokioi GRABS Jessica by the arm, SPINS around, and SLAMS her into the ground.

  
  


JESSICA

(shouting)

Oof! Sable! Little help? 

  
  


Sable growls, THROWING Xander down onto the mattress, hard. His head hits the wall, and he clutches at his head, groaning.

  
  


SABLE

Sit. Stay.

  
  


Sable JUMPS at Hokioi, hitting him with a FLYING KICK. He’s thrown back, OVERTURNIG the table he hits. Jessica staggers to her feet, moving cautiously towards the man. Sable moves in with less caution, RUNNING towards her opponent. Hokioi KIPS up, catching the goth vampire with a HAYMAKER. She hits the ground just as Jessica shows up, throwing her own JABS and KICKS. Hokioi blocks them as they come, fighting defensively. He keeps one eye on Sable, as the girl has regained her feet. Both girls move in, pressing him with coordinated attacks.

  
  


JESSICA

I told you if I ever saw you again, I’d kill you!

  
  


HOKIOI

I guess this is your big chance, then.

  
  


Hokioi pulls back, moving further back into the large room. The vampires follow him into the darkness. 

  
  


HOKIOI

Kid! **Now!**

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


ANGLE: BENNY

  
  


Benny has been moving cautiously away from the grate, looking into the room. At Hokioi's shout, she runs into the lit area, making a beeline towards Xander.

  
  


BENNY

Xander! We've got to get out of here! Can you get up?

  
  


Xander looks up at Benny, confused, his forehead bleeding pretty profusely.

  
  


XANDER

Benny?

  
  


Benny leans down, easily hauling Xander to his feet.

  
  


BENNY

Come on, buddy!

  
  


Xander's eyes seem to focus, and he starts casting around the area.

  
  


BENNY

Xan, what— ?

  
  


Xander seems to see what he's searching for, and ducks down to grab a card. He holds it up, triumphantly.

  
  


XANDER

Blightsteel Colossus! Ultra rare!

  
  


BENNY

(stunned)

You're an idiot!

  
  


Sable YELLS (OS)

  
  


SABLE

Hey! That's **my** kid!

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


ANGLE: FIGHTING VAMPIRES

  
  


Jessica is raining PUNCHES on Hokioi, who is still fighting defensively. Sable has turned to see Benny and Xander, and she starts moving towards them.

  
  


SABLE

Other kid! Stop touching my kid!

  
  


Sable takes a step forward, and Hokioi steps past Jessica, KICKING out Sable's heel. The girl's feet collide, and she CRASHES to the floor.

  
  


HOKIOI

**Run!**

  
  


CUT TO:

ANGLE: BENNY AND XANDER

  
  


Benny practically carries her friend down the length of the room, back towards the sewer grate. Xander is struggling, but seems to be getting his feet under him as they near the exit. Benny reaches for the grate handle when a shape moves just behind it. The grate swings up, revealing Cortés coming up the steps.

  
  


BENNY AND XANDER (in unison)

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

  
  


Cortés pulls back, confusion on his face. But when he sees Xander his face twists in anger, and his eyes literally start to blaze an infernal red.

  
  


BENNY AND XANDER (screaming intensifies)

**Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!**

  
  


Benny LASHES out with a foot, catching Cortés hard in the middle of his chest. Cortés FLIES back a good 20 feet into the sewers, SLAMMING into a column. He slumps to the ground, the light in his eyes going out.

  
  


Benny grabs her phone, thumbs on her flashlight, and the two teenagers run down into the sewers.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. WAREHOUSE – CONTUINUOUS

  
  


The grate explodes outward, landing about 5 feet away. Benny and Xander crawl out into the cool night air. After a second or two, Benny helps Xander to his feet. He is still a bit unsteady.

  
  


XANDER

(sounding loopy)

So I... think that’s a pretty solid confirmation on the vampires.

  
  


BENNY

Yeah.

(beat)

C'mon, we gotta get out of here.

  
  


XANDER

What... what about those girls?

  
  


Benny looks back at the warehouse, her eyes full of concern.

  
  


BENNY

Someone's taking care of them.

(beat)

I hope. Now we run.

  
  


With one more glance back at the warehouse, Benny and Xander make their way out of the industrial park.

  
  


CUT TO:

  
  


EXT. VERANO HOME, BACK YARD - ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

A full moon hangs in the starry heavens, and crickets stridulate in the quiet evening. There is a faint wooshing sound, and a dark shape seems to fall from the sky, hitting the turf with a thud. The shape falls over, and a muffled laughing fills the back yard.

  
  


BENNY

(delighted)

Oh. My. **Gosh!**

  
  


Benny stands, still laughing quietly to herself. She moves towards the house and someone pulls away from the shadows in the shrubbery.

  
  


HOKIOI

Slayer.

  
  


BENNY

Gyahhh!

  
  


Our heroine adopts an unconvincing Kung Fu pose, and Hokioi smiles. He steps into the moonlight, and Benny rests a hand over her heart.

  
  


BENNY

¡Qué **susto!**

  
  


Benny looks at Hokioi, and draws in a sharp breath. In the moonlight, it's easier to see the damage he's sustained. His nose and mouth are bloodied, and his left eye is nearly swollen shut.

  
  


BENNY

Are you okay?

  
  


HOKIOI

I'll be fine.

(snorting)

You should see the other guy.

  
  


BENNY

Those girls... the--the vampires... did you... um...

  
  


HOKIOI

Kill them? Nah. I don't...

I'm no Slayer.

  
  


BENNY

Oh.

  
  


HOKIOI

How's your friend?

  
  


BENNY

Xander? Pretty sure he's okay. His parents are taking him to the ER.

He told them he tripped and fell on a BBQ fork.

(beat)

He's still not talking to me.

  
  


HOKIOI

Why isn't he...?

Benny shakes her head.

HOKIOI

(beat)

You saved his life. He'll come around.

  
  


Benny nods, but doesn't seem to have much faith in the idea.

  
  


HOKIOI

You didn't do too bad for a first time out, Slayer.

  
  


BENNY

(scoffs)

I didn't do anything but run.

  
  


HOKIOI

That was exactly what you **needed** to do.

You kept your cool. You executed the plan. You saved your friend.

(shrugs)

That's a better first run than most Slayers get.

  
  


BENNY.

Oh. Thank you.

(beat)

So, those girls...they seemed to know you?

  
  


HOKIOI

We've crossed paths before.

Benny waits for Hokioi to elucidate, but nothing is forthcoming.  
  


  
BENNY

Right.

Well, thank you for saving Xander.  
I'm Benny, by the way.

HOKIOI

I know.

BENNY

Of course you do.

And... you are?

HOKIOI

More trouble than I'm worth.  
The guys you're going to be working for? They don't like me.  
I'm probably going to wind up on your list, after a while.

BENNY

I don't **have** a list! And I- I don't work for anyone!  
  
HOKIOI

It's only a matter of time.

The mantle's on your shoulders. You're in deep.

You're going to need them. They—

Benny's pocket starts to sing the STAR vs. THE FORCES OF EVIL theme song.

BENNY

Oh, crap! Willow!  
  


Benny fishes into her pocket, pulling her phone out.

BENNY

Sorry! Just give me a—

Benny looks around, and the backyard is empty, minus her. The phone stops ringing, then starts again. Benny shakes her head, then hits “answer” on her phone.  
  
  


BENNY

Hey! W—

(beat)

No, he's fine! Sorry I was just going to—

(beat)

Oh my gosh! You are never going to believe what happened!

Dialog volume lowers, music pulls up, camera pans away from back yard.

FADE OUT

CUT TO:

INT. BENNY’S BEDROOM – ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER

  
Benny's window slides up, and we see the room's owner slip herself through with exaggerated caution. She stands and and slides the window back down. She takes a deep breath and turns. The light by the side of her bed turns on, and Benny muffles a cry.

  
CUT TO:

ANGLE: ALEJANDRA VERANO

  
  


Benny's mom sits at her desk, eyes narrowed.

  
  


ALEJANDRA

(flatly)

Mijo. You got some 'splainin' to do.

  
  


BLACKOUT

END OF ACT 4

  
  


CLOSING CREDITS

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yd12k for the help and corrections with the Magic: the Gathering portions of this thing. ❤  



End file.
